Kawano Natsumi
This page contains numerous spoilers for Diverse Connections Pretty Cure. Please skim with care unless you don't mind spoilers. Kawano Natsumi is a Cure in the multi-user fanseries Pretty Cure Friend Connection as well as as a mentor character in Diverse Connections Pretty Cure!. '' '' Her positive catchphrase is '' '' "'''Let's go to where the potatoes grow!"(のは、ポテトが成長どこへ行こう！'' No wa, poteto ga seichou doko e ikou!)' Natsumi does not have a negative catchphrase; she typically uses sarcasm. Appearance Natsumi has brownish-blondish shoulder length hair, and while not wearing her school uniform, she wears jeans and a T-shirt. As Cure Requiem, her outfit is drastically simpler than other Cures' outfits. Natsumi's hair becomes shorter and is dyed blonde. She wears a bow similar to the one on Kagamine Rin's head, and wears a dress like Rin's in Synchronicity. She wears a necklace with a heart on it, and is barefoot. While onboard the Mononians' research vessel, Natsumi wears a white v-neck t-shirt, a pants and blue sneakers. Personality Natsumi is (on the outside) the least likely to hate anyone's guts and a little very clumsy. On the inside, she is dealing with the loss of her beloved older brother, who died from a train crash. This results in her not preferring taking a train to and from school (which isn't the most convenient). She has a tendency to sing out during anything, including class - which may or may not affect any teachers' thoughts of her. Natsumi also has a bit of a Vocaloid obsession, her most prized possession being her Kagamine Rin/Len Act 2 voicebanks. However, she doesn't know how to use them, and puts off using Vocaloid for original songs until she can find someone to help with making a melody. However, by the events of Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Natsumi is significantly quieter as a result of being studied and harassed by the Mononian research team she had to fight. She still sings to herself sometimes, mostly quieter songs that may uplift her spirits a bit. Otherwise, her music and sense of humour are considered to be a nuisance by the Mononians. History in Pretty Cure Friend Connection Utai's Powers Unknown to Natsumi, her pet cat Utai was chosen by a mascot kingdom to be Natsumi's mascot and aid her in becoming a Cure. Mascot like abilites of talking and levitating at will were given to Utai, little by little until Utai was no different from the mascots sent by their kingdoms' rulers. This surprised Natsumi to the point where she nearly knocked herself out with a book. Becoming a Cure During the events of Episode 1, Natsumi and the rest of her newfound Precure friends were given a breakout of hope, triggering their mascot's/robot dinosaur's/cat's mascot abilities and allowing them to transform. Attack by attack they defeated the horde of monsters. Cure Requiem's attack was Spinning Requiem. History in Diverse Connections Pretty Cure Natsumi serves as a mentor character to Kimura Miyu, tipping her on various ways to attack and how to keep her morale up as a warrior defending humanity. According to her, she chose Miyu over the other musically-oriented Cures of Diverse Connections because she "felt that she wanted to talk and create music with her the most", besides "not being the gifted character Miyu likely had in mind". Relationships Utai--'Natsumi's pet cat. Natsumi loves Utai very much, but is rather unnerved by her new mascot abilities. '''Parents '-- Natsumi loves them very much, and misses them as a result of being sent aboard the Mononian research vessel. '''Yoruno Misao--Friend of Natsumi's. Natsumi enjoys beating Waruyaku under her leadership. Aizawa Misaki--Friend of Natsumi's. Natsumi finds her jokes hilarious. Nijisumi Megumi--'Good friend of Natsumi's. Anyone in the Pretty Cure Friend Connection team is on good terms with Natsumi. '''Diverse Connections Pretty Cure--' Natsumi feels as if they were the family she had never known she'd had up until now, and deeply believes they can do fulfill the mission her team had. Though she can only communicate with Miyu, one member of the team, Natsumi feels for all the other Cures based on what Miyu has told her. [[Kimura Miyu|'''Kimura Miyu]]'-- '''Natsumi's mentee and partner in music. Above all the Diverse Connections girls, Natsumi feels she has bonded with Miyu the most. Though she doesn't fully understand Miyu's plights, Natsumi allows Miyu to confide in her even if the latter loses patience with the former's character. The two will often make music together - Miyu playing her flute to what seems like herself, and Natsumi singing to what may seem like herself. Cure Requiem '''A turning melody of time's eternal tales, Cure Requiem!' 時の永遠の物語のターニングメロディー、キュアレクイエム! Toki no eien no monogatari no taaningumerodii, Kyua Rekuiemu! Cure Requiem '''is Natsumi's Cure alter ego. Transformation '''Open, Memory Song! '''is Cure Requiem's transformation phrase. Attacks '''Spinning Requiem To perform this attack,Cure Requiem sings a certain line of Paradise of Light and Shadow. Then, she forms a circle by her chest and says the first part of the attack phrase. then says the rest of the attack phrase and enlarges the circle, giving it clock-like features. Cure Requiem enlarges the circle to the extent where it is bigger than herself, which keeps expanding until it envelops the target and makes it explode into little music notes. Clockwork Shoot For this attack, Cure Requiem swipes the gear on her belt, creating a flash of blue light which she can control just by moving her fingerips. She moves her arms in a circular fashion, similar to the transformation action in Power Rangers Megaforce, which turns the blue light into a grey gear just like the one in Clockwork Lullaby 1's original PV. Cure Requiem then brings the gear up above her head, then brings the gear forward, says the attack phrase and lets the gear shoot a blinding(not literally) beam of blue light at the target. Future Lullaby Cure Requiem snaps her fingers to start this attack. The musical interlude in Requiem of the Spinning World plays, in which Cure Requiem begins to dance the same dance Rin's silhouette dances in the PV. Clocks similar to the ones in the PV appear, but instead of fainting, the clocks assemble themselves into a line. Cure Requiem steps back, and pushes the clocks towards the target. The clocks pin the target onto an invisible wall, while Cure Requiem says the first part of the attack phrase. When she says the second part of the attack phrase,the clocks either lock to prevent the target from breaking free and allowing another Cure to finish the enemy off, or the clocks explode, destroying the enemy. . Etymology Kawano- River Field Natsumi- Summer Beautiful Her first name could refer to her summer birthday and how some people mistook her for the daughter of a former supermodel, as they look very similar. Her last name doesn't refer to anything. The Requiem in Cure Requiem comes from '''Requiem '''of the Spinning World, the third song in the Synchronicity trilogy. Character Songs *~Creativity~ Super Song Trivia *Cure Requiem is based off Synchronicity. Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:White Cures Category:User: Techieberry38